First sight
by LJane66
Summary: Kate Beckett and Richard Castle meet one morning and fall in love instantly. However love is never a smooth road, especially with a bond as strong as this.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY.**

**I have not disregarded the other one, I am just trying something new. Let me know if I should continue this one. This is a more OOC story. And I'm pretty sure there are similar one's out there. But the best stories are those told a thousand times over.**

**Enjoy ….Hopefully.**

**I own Nothing.**

**LJ **

First Sight

Kate Beckett was not a woman who fell in love easily. In fact, if she was honest, she had never experienced the type of love her mother always said she would have. But little did Kate Beckett know that this was all about to change.

She was in her first year as detective and had never felt more in control of her life and career. Yet she had never felt more alone. Her father was an on and off again alcoholic. Her mother was dead. Her friends over the years had dwindled in to mere acquaintances. The only people she spent time with outside of work were her colleagues on the off chance they would invite her out for drinks after a case well solved. But she didn't mind. She had always kept to herself and had come to accept this is what her life would hold. It used to be that when she wasn't working she would be going over and over her mother's case. But that was solved and put to trial six months ago. The guy got life. Justice was served.

So now she spends her time in over time. Basically she would work eighteen hour days. Only sleeping when it was no longer an option. She had nothing else. And to be honest she was scared what would happen if she didn't have this job. But there was always another case. Another murder. Another family in need of answers. She took a strange comfort in that.

Anyway this is how Kate Beckett lived her life until today. Because little did she know, today she would meet the rest of her life. The reason took open her eyes in the morning. And the opportunity to discover what her mother had been going on about – True Love.

It was a brisk cold morning in Central Park as Kate battled against the wind and biting air to proceed into her daily five mile run. She deeply regrated not putting on more layers as she pumped her arms through the air in the hope that moving them faster would actually return some form of feeling. Kate let her mind wonder as she continued he run. She thought of the day in front of her. What take out she would have for dinner and what book she would read to knock her out tonight. Kate had let herself go so deeply into her own space she did not see her shoe lace unravelling and start to catch underneath her shoe. But before she had time to even realise she was falling head over heels. Practically doing a sideways summersault. And then hitting her head on the chilled cement. Knocking her into blackness.

Luckily for Kate she was not alone in the park. A man had been running half a mile behind her. On purpose actually. And immediately ran as fast as he could towards her. He discovered the goddess he had been not so subtly admiring from behind for the last two miles was knocked unconscious. He turned her off her side and on to her back. Careful not to cause her any harm. He brushed the locks of hair from her face. And was immediately in a trance.

Never in his life had he ever laid eyes on a woman so utterly resembling the true essence of beauty. He was pulled from his state by a light groan leaving the lips of his goddess. She slowly blinked, trying to regain focus.

Kate fully opened her eyes to find a man. And not any man either. A handsome man. A man so handsome Kate was sure that if she hadn't already been on the ground she would be now.

"You're beautiful." the words left the man's lips before Kate had time to form a coherent thought. His voice! Oh dear lord. His voice was something she was sure once heard she could never give up.

But then the words he spoke registered. A flash of shock cloaked her eyes. The man seeing this then back tracked on his accidental yet honest words.

"I mean, Are you okay? That was quite a fall."

Kate somehow managed to respond, "I'm fine, thank you though."

Then nothing. They just continued to stare into each other's eyes. It was like they physically could not tear their eyes away from each other. As if they both knew that this was a dream they didn't want to leave just yet. However their surroundings soon caught up with them as did reality. Two cyclists sped past them, stirring up leaves around them and causing the spell to break.

Kate reluctantly decided it would probably be best to exit this stranger's embrace on the ground of the park. As if he knew what she was thinking. The man removed his arms from around her, stood only then to help her gracefully and with the utmost care off the ground.

"Thank you." She whispered, as his arms somehow still comfortably rested around her waist.

"You're welcome." He replied softly, "Are you sure you're okay? I think you lost conscience there for a little bit. That's not good. I think we should call an ambulance." He started to ramble, almost as if he was angry with himself for not taking better care of her. She smiled adoringly back at his worry and the lines that seemed to have formed on his forehead.

"I'm okay. Really. I have had way worse and never even seen a doctor. I'll be fine. I just need to get warmed up and I should be good. Thank you for helping me."

"It's not like I would just leave a beautiful unconscious woman on the side of the road. And I don't agree about the 'no doctor' thing but it's your call. Hey, what about I walk you home, just to make sure."

Kate's smile widened even further. He wanted to spend time with her. Sure it was only a walk home but it was more time in the company of this man and she would give anything for that. She replied immediately

"Yes, that's very kind of you. Thank you."

And with that Kate took charge of the situation. Took his hand from her waist and entwined her fingers with his, tugging him forward into a slow paced walk. Just as she started to wonder whether that was too much way too soon, he squeezed her fingers in reassurance. With that she realised she had yet to learn one thing.

"I'm Kate by the way, Kate Beckett."

"Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Rick, Rick castle."

They smiled to each other as they continued the slowly paced walk to Kate's apartment. Neither had ever been happier nor felt more joy in their entire lives than they had in the last five minutes. Oh and something else both of them realised within seconds of laying eyes on one another. Kate Beckett and Richard Castle were undoubtedly, indescribably, irrevocably in love.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I am aware it is cliché and totally lovey dovey and has a future of fluff ahead. But I just love that stuff.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well got a few more responses than expected so here is another chapter. And I will continue for now. Just keep letting me know what you think.**

**I own nothing.**

**LJ**

Kate Beckett would never admit it. Not even to herself. But her walk home with her handsome stranger took twice as long as it usually would. She purposely took little side streets leading them in a loop before ending up in her building. She didn't know if Rick had noticed but she really didn't care. She knew the moment they said goodbye a man as handsome as him would never see her again. So yes, she was being greedy. But she just wanted to keep him even if just for a few minutes.

Then the inevitable moment came when they arrived at her door. She removed the hide away key from under the boiler next to her door. Once she pushed open the bolted door, she turned to face him. However she did not realise how close he'd come while she had her back turned. Their noses almost touched and yet again coherent thought went out the window.

Rick stared at his goddesses lips. How badly did he just want to reach forward and claim them as his own. He wanted to lift her into his arms and never ever let her leave. And yet again their spell was broken by an intruding force. Mrs Garret, Kate's nosy neighbour had decided to venture out into the hall way. Kate, not wanting to suddenly explain the very handsome man inches from her mouth. Pulled him inside by his shirt and shut the door forcefully behind her.

Rick's eyes widened in amusement at the change of events and but very clearly understood that she pulled him inside as a means of escaping her neighbour, not actually wanting him in. It was when Kate realised the flash of hurt in his eyes that she spoke.

"I'm sorry, It's just Mrs Garret is the nosiest woman this side of the US. I didn't want her to keep you talking for hours when I want you to myself." The words had left Kate's mouth before she had time to register what she was even saying. And as a look of horror covered Kate's face. The broadest most endearing smile covered Rick's.

"I want to spend more time with you too…."Kate's face switched from horror to pure bliss in a matter of seconds. "However I think we should take a look at your hands first, that has to be painful. Where is your first aid kit?" He started, immediately wanting to erase any hurt from his goddesses body.

A look of confusion covered Kate's face as she answered his question, "Um, it's in the cupboard under the sink….but what do you mean my han-" Kate cut herself off as she realised Rick had ventured into her kitchen and to the sink. She then gazed down at her hands. There she found too things resembling what her hands use to look like. Covered in dried blood, scratched and cut worse than if Mrs Garret's cats had attacked her. How could he bare to hold her hand for the past half an hour with them looking like this? And why didn't she feel any pain in them until now?

However her inner debate was cut short when Rick returned with her first aid kit and a dampened paper towel. He smiled gently at her before guiding her to the couch. He sat down first, and even though this was her apartment and he was kind of walking around as if he had been living here for years, nothing felt awkward or out of place. Just as it should be. Before Kate had a chance to sit down herself. Rick placed his arms gently on her hips and stopped her in her tracks.

"If I may be so bold it would be better if your hands were facing me the right way up." And with a gentle nod from Kate, who didn't really get what was going on. Rick pulled her down and onto his lap. Shuffling them back into the couch, placing one hand softly around her midriff and the other started to slowly tend to her hands wounds.

With the softness he was tending to her with Kate realised something. The whole way home he had not touched his palm to hers with any force at all. He let them graze softly but never moulded their hands together like she would have wanted. She now understood. He didn't want to hurt her.

This was the moment Kate came to the biggest realisation of her life.

She was in love.

The air had suddenly become so think it was almost hard to breath. His breath made her shudder as it hit the back of her neck repeatedly. His fingers had started to form a circular calming motion over her stomach and just as she was about to turn her head to do something about this bundling tension, he spoke.

"Alright, I think you're good. I wouldn't take the bandage off till tomorrow at the earliest though. Just to be sure it doesn't get infected."

"Okay, thank you. It's very kind of you to do this. You seem to be very good at it too, are you some kind of doctor?" Kate asked while inspecting the expertly cleaned hands.

Rick chuckled slightly to himself, "No, no I'm not a doctor. Just have a lot of experience with clearing up messy wounds. My daughter is always getting in to some sort of scrape."

This stopped Kate cold. Daughter? He had a daughter? Was he married? If he was why the hell was he here giving her false hope? All of a sudden Kate's heart felt itself cracking in two.

Rick, realising what he had just revealed about himself and the new stiffness to her body, quickly went to correct whatever was going through her head. "Yes, I have a daughter; I didn't mean to just blurt that out. But I have never been married. Kate, Alexis was born three years ago, her mother was a woman I was dating at the time. She then disappeared after we spent the night together and then nine months later turned up with this little girl. Telling me she wanted nothing to do with her and signed over all parental rights to me. So yes for the past three years I have been a daddy. …Please don't run." It was almost as if he could read her mind. He had answered and reassured her all at once.

Kate turned in his lap to face him.

"Rick, I'm not running. I promise. It's just this is so odd. I feel like this just became reality and I was so enjoying the fantasy. But I'm not running. I just want to know one thing. .. Do you feel it?"

The question hung there for a good five seconds before Rick's lips suddenly met Kate's. Kate once over her initial shock. Returned the passion filled kiss, raising her arms up over his shoulders, pulling them closer together. After a good five minutes of pure making out. Rick pulled his lips away slightly and Kate whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Kate Beckett, I believe I have fallen in love with you." He whispered against her lips while staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I have fallen in love with you also, Rick Castle." She responded while sporting the biggest smile yet. "Just promise me one thing…" she whispered as an afterthought, her yes suddenly becoming worried.

"Anything." He replied, willing to do anything to erase the sadness from her eyes.

"Never leave me."

"I will stay with you Kate. Always."

And with that their lips reconnected and this time neither held back in the first time they would kiss as lovers.

**So there you have it, second chapter and another on the way. **

**Please let me know what you think and REVIEW!**

**LJ**


End file.
